Traveler's Tale and then some
by Loud and Silent
Summary: [One-Shot] After opening the Vault, Rhys and Fiona find themselves questioning their stance with one another and to see if Rhys really meant what he said about being 'interested' with 'someone else' Note: Review! (if possible)


I do not own "Tales from the Borderlands"

* * *

 _"Traveler's Tale_ . . . and _then some"_

* * *

"Well that was something" Rhys said as he was composing himself after seeing the contents of the vault.

"Not counting the fact that we just saw more locations of the vaults . . . and they're freaking EVERYWHERE, Like the WHOLE GALAXY" Fiona blurted out as she also composed herself after going with Rhys inside the vault.

"What now? Do we just go our separate ways now or . . ."

"Hold on, you still owe me a proper explanation about our awkward conversation earlier." she said as they were about to exit the vault.

"Uhh ohh . . . well umm . . . I . . .can . ."

"Come on say what's on your mind. Got anything to say? about who this 'someone else' is?"

Rhys extended his hand towards Fiona confusing her.

"Huh? . . . what are y. . "

He pulled her into a warm and tender embrace and she felt that she could melt in his presence and this made her blush a deep crimson red.

"I would look like an idiot with severe nutcase symptoms trying to tell that 'someone else' that I . . . like . . her."

Fiona didn't need to respond through words but by giving Rhys the same feeling he gave her by reiterating the same action. This surprised Rhys as he would have thought he would be knocked out cold by now if he was to do this to her, but in the end, he was able to express his view towards her which is care and, most likely, love.

"Ok . . . umm . . .I think we should get back now huh." he said

"Umm . . . sure." They let go of each other with both of them still entranced and blushing over what transpired before them.

"Let's not keep the others waiting, right?" Rhys said as he was about to step towards the vault portal.

"Yeah . . . good idea."

* * *

"Where have you guys been!?" Sasha blurted as they were quite gone for some time.

"Yeah, thought you guys just left us for dead or something" Vaughn also pointed out.

"Well we've been inside the vault, exploring it and stuff" Rhys explained as he extended his right hand and showed them the contents of what look to be a holographic display of multiple vaults spread across different planets.

"Woaaahh . . . you guys got to see what's inside the vault!? Awesome!" Vaughn blurted out of excitement.

"You actually recorded that stuff huh?" Fiona said.

"My brand new echo-eye isn't for looks only you know." Rhys said as he was still observing the image that lay before them.

"Well that's not all we got guys" Fiona said as she held before them a mysterious alien object that she was able to snag.

"Hey! Where did you find that!?" Rhys said confusingly.

Fiona laughed and said "While you were busy mesmerized by the vault locations, I saw something out the corner of my eye glinting right below you and my Con-Artist skills told me to grab it."

Vaughn laughed "You can really count on Rhys missing important details."

"You're lucky my sister is with you in case you miss stuff you know" Sasha said and that made Fiona and Rhys look at each other at the thought of being 'together' and their faces gradually turned red.

"What's with your guys faces?" Sasha pointed out.

"Just . . . feeling warm and . . . stuff you know." Rhys said.

"Smooth. . ." Fiona whispered to herself.

"Whatever, let's get back to Helios and rest cause I'm beat." Sasha said.

"What about you Rhys? You still have to manage Atlas since you're the new CEO remember?" Vaughn said.

"Yeah . . . so why don't you guys go on ahead and I'll probably go back to the facilities they have."

"What about you Fi?" Sasha said.

"I'll make sure this idiot gets there safely." Fiona said as he gently tried to shove Rhys to get a move on.

"K, guess will see each other later then" Sasha said as she and Vaughn went their way towards the Helios Settlement.

"So . . . uh why are you with me again?" Rhys said.

"Didn't I already say the reason?" Fiona retorted.

"Is that all really? You could've just went with them and probably have a party and a fun time with them. I'll most likely just be sitting on my butt all day fixing Atlas which by the way, isn't all that fun to be honest."

Fiona stayed silent hoping that Rhys would get the idea she was going for and it hit him after a few seconds of her silence.

"Oh . . . so . . um let's go then."

* * *

"As much as Atlas always had the dark and obnoxious interior design, their private officers quarters aren't half bad as I thought it would." Fiona said as they entered the abandoned Atlas crew quarters in Old Haven.

"Yeah well the way it works is that once your enlisted in the Crimson Lance, all the income of the troops, provided by the great Atlas overlords, would go directly towards high ranking officers and then that leaves the troops with a 0.2% salary." Rhys explained as he showed Fiona the old catalogs of the Atlas facility.

"Corruption from a company? Why am I not surprised." Fiona said sarcastically. "Thinking you'll do the same?"

"What? . . . Pssshh . . . not going to happen while I'm here, and besides you already know that I wouldn't have the guts to do that."

"I dunno Rhys . . . after that stunt you pulled back at Helios when it was in space, I'm questioning your decision making skills."

"Hey! . . . you didn't know what I planned to do you know, I thought Jack changed but didn't and I actually planned to get you guys safely out of the space station at the time since I had the power to do so until 'Jack' had other plans."

"Yeah, you keep telling that to yourself"

"C'mon Fiona give me a break." Rhys said while pouting. "It's the thought that counts right?"

"Yeah . . I guess."

They trudged along the corridor until they found an officers suite.

"Here we go, you can stay here for awhile until you get bored and you can mosey on down with your own things to do."

"Wait! . . can you come with me inside" Fiona said with a small tint of blush in her cheeks.

Rhys took that as a sign that things were about to get weird, and probably hot. He gulped and accompanied her inside the room.

'Cough' "How may I be of service my lady." Rhys said with a small grin in his face.

Fiona chuckled and quickly composed herself.

"Did you really-really mean what you said back at the vault?" Fiona said not looking at Rhys as she blushed a little.

Rhys got embarrassed by the question and pondered if Fiona was really going to like him.

"I . . do." with his cheeks turning red as a response.

Fiona looked up to Rhys and held his face still as she gave him a quick kiss and then she let go of him.

"That pretty much confirms it huh" she said with a smile.

Rhys didn't say anything and gently tugged her into an embrace.

"I really meant it you know."

Fiona looked up to him and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him again this time with as much fervour and passion and Rhys, shocked with her action, returned the kiss with her and both now entangled in a trance of love and passion.

Rhys nudged her to continue towards the bed beside them and Fiona happily obliged. She pulled him in closer and while he was on top of her, slowly and gently removed his clothes from his body. Admiring the view in front of her, he wasn't as bad looking as she thought he would with his toned body. Rhys, while still kissing Fiona, carefully grabbed her precious hat and gently placed it at the nightstand beside them making sure that the it won't get crumpled from the 'actions' they were about to do.

He then gently removed her clothes leaving her only in her lingerie that made him blush a deep red on how hot she looked with a black and red colour scheme with frills in them.

"Like what you see?" she soothingly whispered in his ear as she began to caress the tent that was forming in his pants.

"Ahhh . . . I . . . can't" he said as his hot breath hit her neck which sent jolts of pleasure to her body as she felt their steaming bodies meld with the passion their giving to each other. Fiona then unbuckled his pants to give his member some air leaving him in his boxers.

Rhys then focused his attention towards her body, admiring, and was mesmerized, by the beauty before him. He still couldn't believe the events that transpired and his words and actions would lead him to the person that hated him for his guts and presence suddenly give him love and affection that he hasn't felt in his entire life. His fingers gently peeling of the cloth that covered her full breasts. With his harsh breath, began trailing kisses from her neck towards her mounds. Fiona gasped and suppressed her moans as she felt his tongue playing with her nips.

Fiona grabbed his hair as he played with her body. "Rhys . . .". This prompted him to look up to search her eyes as they locked their sights with one another, their eyes burning with a desire of lust that needed release.

Rhys then smoothly pried the last of her covers and quickly removed his. Both now lay exposed to each other with Fiona admiring his erection on how immense it is. He gave a concerned look towards her, prompting her to nod giving her consent.

She sucked in a harsh breath as her folds were soothingly caressed by his member over and over and she was at her limit, he pushed his warmth inside causing her to entangle her legs to his hips and held Rhys tightly as she gushed from the walls inside her.

"You alright?" Rhys said as the affection surrounding his manhood tensed and tightened after her release. Fiona didn't say anything and begged Rhys to continue with his ministrations.

Rhys nodded and tenderly gave small thrusts inside her and prompting moans of ecstasy to emancipate from her mouth. His gentle thrusts gave shivers down her entire body as the heat between them began to rise and sweat began to trickle down his body and drip in her body. "Ahh . . . Rhys . . . . . I . . . can't." This clued him that she was about to unleash another release and that his was about to arrive as well.

As he was about to discharge, Fiona convulsed her walls again triggering his senses and his muscles tensed as he spilled his hot fluid inside her making both release a harsh breath at one another. Rhys then slowly and gently removed his member from her prompting her to spas at the action and seeing the liquid ooze from her walls. Reaching out and cupping his hands to her face and her, reaching out and ensnare his body, kissed one another as with much fervour as with the actions they made with each other.

"I love you Fi" Rhys said as he was about to collapse out of the sheer loss of energy prompting him to land right beside her as not to crush her with his weight.

"I love you too Rhys" as she snuggled beside her once thorn in her side to become someone she gave her true affection and care.

"What now?" said Rhys as he caressed her hair the usual way she did.

"Nap first, talk later" Fiona said and he nodded in agreement as both fell in exhaustion after what happened and drifted into sleep after their most passionate moment with one another.

* * *

AN: I had a dream, and it was more or less this as the way I remembered it.

PS: I'll probably not be able to make another story in a couple of weeks or maybe even months so I'll leave this up for further notice and . . . stuff.

'I don't know what to do now honestly'


End file.
